Against the Darkness
by Lysythe
Summary: Posted before,edited plus extra.Against someone who may be nothing,what can they think?Why should they trust Kylysse and Dist?


This was originally a story written in the Rowdyruff.net forums with Skid. Intertwined with it is an RPG. Go to read this, or wait for me to save you the trouble of wading through all that stuff and edit it.

Kylysse Irinerio was a girl with an attitude. She had a scar down her left eye, but it did not slow her down. In fact, she saw out of it better than ever, and made her look all together cooler. Buttercup was fascinated by this mysterious new teacher's aide, and began to dress like her, talk like her, EVERYTHING like her as she could get.

"One day," remarked Blossom to her younger sister," One day you'll find out something you'll not like about your idol!"

In her secret spot, Buttercup scorned her sister's words." Pfeh!" she scoffed. "There's nothing I could ever hate about Kylysse!"

A dark figure looked through the window of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and watched the Goth girl named Kylysse. When Ms. Keane looked at the window she saw him and paid no attention, but then took a second glance in alarm and saw nothing.  
  
After school that day the dark figure waited till Kylysse was alone and confronted her. "I see you made a new friend," he looked at Buttercup and sighed, "I thought I told you to keep a low profile, we don't need people following you around!"  
  
The way the man acted you'd think he was her father, but he was the exact same size of the girl and didn't sound like an adult. Who was this guy?

"I can't help it," she retorted. "Besides, I'm sixteen years old. I can take care of myself."

"Sure don't look it," he noted. Kylysse bopped him on the head in return.

"Might I remind you that though I appear ten I'm still older than you?"

"Okay, okay. But really, you must keep a low profile. Otherwise people might recognize us as Sun Walkers."

Buttercup, who had been eavesdropping unseen, was horrified to hear this as she had watched enough horror movies to know that Sun Walkers were vampires that could walk in the sun (hence the name).

"Oh, and by the way... look up." They both looked up and saw a little girl looking down at the two. Buttercup just smiled and chuckled nervously.  
  
"May I?" said the man with a grin.  
  
"Certainly." said Kylysse.  
  
The man pulled of his black robe to reveal a 14-year-old boy wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans, with grey hair done in spikes. "Good evening Buttercup, my name is Dist, I'll be your nightmare today..."  
  
Buttercup gasped and flew away as fast as she could, when she looked back she yelped when she saw Dist jumping from building to building gaining on her steadily...  
  
She looked around and darted down an alley.  
  
Dist grinned and yelled to her, "Bad move!" He darted to the alley with surprising speed, jumped from wall to wall, and jumped on her in seconds. He lifted Buttercup up by her neck and pulled a fist back. She kicked his arm with all her strength and he loosened his grip ever so slightly but kept hold. He punched her and she was out cold.  
  
"She was a fast one... and strong to boot. Maybe she'll be of use later." Dist picked her up and ran all the way back to Pokey Oaks.  
  
He met Kylysse under the same tree he left her by and greeted her with a gesture of his hand. "I'm gonna ditch the girl at her house, something tells me she'll be of great help if we DON'T turn her into a Sun Walker."  
  
She nodded and said, "Who would believe her anyway if she said we were Sun Walkers? Well... I guess you're not keeping much of a low profile yourself now hmm?"  
  
Dist gave Kylysse a grin and let her have her own way.  
  
He ran all the way to the Utonium household and set the badly bruised and battered Buttercup and the doorway. He rang the bell and sped off with great speed.

The Professor opened the door. Seeing Buttercup, he gasped and quickly but gently brought her into the lab.  
  
"Buttercup! Are you all right?" Professor asked.  
  
"Uuugghhhh..."  
  
"Who did this to you?" Professor asked worriedly as he bandaged her up.

She cringed as the professor bandaged her up. Buttercup tried to remember what had happened, it faintly came back...  
  
She saw a teenager jumping from building to building and the faint voice,   
_"Good evening Buttercup, my name is Dist, I'll be your nightmare today..."_ The pain of the punch she took came back to her mind and she cringed.  
  
Buttercup sighed as the bandages were being finished up. The professor sternly looked her in the face and said, "I know you don't like to admit defeat but we need to know what happened."  
  
She trembled at the memory of what happened and darted out of the room. Blossom and Bubbles poked their heads in the door and looked at the professor confused. Blossom was the first to speak up, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
The professor sighed, "I don't know..."

While her father and sisters were worrying about her, Buttercup was going through all the possible reasons for Sun Walkers to be in Townsville.  
  
"Maybe Mojo...nah, he's the same age as us, how could he possibly _know_ them?" She had run through all her reasons and found each and every one of them inconceivable. While she was trying to think up more reasons, Kylysse and Dist were poring over an old book (or more accurately, fighting over who got to read it).  
  
"Me!" whined Kylysse, tugging on the front cover.  
  
"Me!" yowled Dist, tugging on the back cover.  
  
"QUIET!" bellowed someone from downstairs (K & D were in Kylysse's room in their mountain hideout). A young woman who looked 15 came thundering into the room with a murderous look on her face. "Why can't you just bloody shut up and play rock paper scissors to see who reads it already?"  
  
"But Mo-om," whined Kylysse.

While Kylysse was whining to her mother, Dist grabbed the book and flipped through a few pages. "Lets see, there's gotta be something in here about flying children with super powers..."  
  
He flipped through the pages with a glow in his eyes. "The only thing it says is by sorcery are these things possible... but there are no sorcerers nowadays..." he threw the book to his sibling and sighed. The mother on the far side of the corner yelped, "Don't throw that! Its very old and important!"  
  
Dist grinned, "I heard THAT a lot, just lighten up already yeesh! Until you LOOK like my mother I probably won't ACT like your son!" He said in a playful mood, it was his hobby to tease her.  
  
Kylysse piped up as she looked through the book, "If we can't find out what those three are made of or of what race, we can't perform the ceremony to make them able to survive the shadow magic of the dark one!"  
  
Dist sighed from his corner, "I know... they are tough but they aren't THAT tough. I'll just have to pay a midnight visit to their home... I should be able to find SOMETHING that could tell us about these kids..."

Buttercup was still awake though it was midnight. She was still wondering what they were doing in Townsville when she heard something. Afraid of who it might be, she quietly shook Bubbles awake.  
  
"Huh? Why'd you wake me up, Buttercup?" whispered Bubbles sleepily.  
  
"Listen."  
  
"There's someone downstairs! What do we do?"  
  
"We go down quietly and surprise him, of course."

The two flew downstairs to check things out, they searched around finding nothing. They were about to turn around and go to bed when they heard a noise from the professor's lab. The two looked at each other and nodded.  
  
As they peeked from the door, Buttercup gasped in shock and mortal fear. Dist was going through the professor's journals, and Kylysse was examining the various vials on the desk.  
  
Kylysse broke the silence, "So you're saying those girls were created down here? How weird..."  
  
Dist nodded and responded, "Yeah I know. Ah here we go! It says here the girls powers are removed with Antidote X, so if we can get them cornered with that stuff, take them home, cast the spell, and then return there powers with chemical X, we can try and persuade them to help us out!"  
  
Kylysse sighed, "Sounds like a lot of work."  
  
Dist sighed, "You're always lazy..."  
  
Just then Bubbles sprang into action.  
  
"Bubbles NO!" Buttercup shouted louder than she intended.  
  
Bubbles was just about to punch Kylysse when Dist jumped in the way and caught her fist. "I don't think so. Where are your sisters little one?"  
  
Bubbles hovered there in shock and quickly tried again with a kick, only to be blocked again.  
  
By this time Buttercup was out in the open and trying to help but couldn't find the courage, Dist had scared her that badly.

"Dist, tis' enough violence for one day. I suggest we explain our purpose for being here," remarked Kylysse sweetly.  
  
"All right, but get your last sister down here first," said Dist to Buttercup. She nodded in fear and flew upstairs.

Buttercup flew up to her bedroom and yanked Blossom out of her bed by the arm.  
  
Blossom yelped out at the rude wake up call, "Hey! Buttercup what's going on!?"  
  
Buttercup just kept tugging her down to the lab. When Blossom noticed the presence of Kylysse and the strange man, she began to get peeved.  
  
"Buttercup! Why are Kylysse and whoever this hoodlum is in the professors lab?" she said with her arms crossed.  
  
Dist raised a hand and began to talk, "Shut up already," he said with a commanding voice. "If you all want to know why we're here... and to know why we're trying to remove your powers."  
  
The girls jumped with that and Blossom, not knowing her other 2 sisters failed miserably at it, attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Dist blocked every one of them and yawned. He backslapped Blossom into her sisters and gave them a stern look.  
  
"If you don't listen to us, we'll force you to help us. If you listen you can decide on your own. Agreed?"  
  
Blossom, being the leader, nodded with a ticked off expression.  
  
So Dist began his long speech. "About 5,000 years ago, a great evil came across our land. The great being Mudo had descended upon our home, cursing us to be Sunwalkers for all eternity. See, this 'Mudo' goes about the world and curses people with types of horrible transformations and plagues. Such as Lycanthropy," Dist stopped to see Bubbles' confused expression. "Er, well. Werewolves you call them." Bubbles nodded, she was beginning to get frightened. "Mudo had started the Bubonic Plague if you have learned about it in school yet."  
  
"But we must get to the point, we are not strong enough to take him on ourselves," He then gestured towards Kylysse, "And we have finally pinpointed Mudo's location. But before we can attack, we need some reinforcements or some kind of edge."  
  
He then pointed at the girls, "That's where you come in. If you allow us to remove your powers, making you normal humans, we can perform a ceremony that will cast a spell that will protect you against Mudo's dark magic..."  
  
"So what do you say... let us perform the ceremony, or eventually fall victim to Mudo's power?"

"Why can't you do it yourselves?" probed Blossom. "After all, you've already shown yourselves to be faster and stronger than us."  
  
"The ritual will not work on Sun Walkers," answered Kylysse calmly. "T'would kill us if we tried. We are already ages old. Immortality is one of our powers, and we would rather not die before Mudo's death."  
  
"Just go with them, Blossom," begged Buttercup. "I'm getting scared."  
  
"Me too!" wailed Bubbles. "Can't you just agree?"  
  
"Two against one, Blossom," smirked Dist. "What dost thou say?"

Blossom thought over this situation and let out an exasperated sigh. "How strong is this thing?"  
  
Dist smirked, "Well, It's like fighting 2 me's, together you 3 could beat me. But since he's stronger than I am, well you get the point. The shadow magic is what you have to worry about and if we perform the ceremony his most powerful and influential spells will be useless, but he can still use some of it."  
  
Blossom pondered this over. _We can take this guy down together, but like he said its like 2 of him. And it still has shadow spells even though they are smaller._   
  
Kylysse spoke up, "If it bothers you any the ceremony will be very dangerous, but we think you can handle it."  
  
Buttercup began to shake, the other 2 girls hadn't seen what Dist had done to her. She was thinking how bad Dist had beaten her and what this "Mudo" could do to her.  
  
And if the ceremony was dangerous even to the Sunwalkers, what would it do to her?

"Well..."Blossom let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, but first we gotta tell the Professor or else he'll freak when we're gone." As it turned out, he would have already freaked even if they left a note.  
  
"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!????? You can't be serious!" yelled the Professor. Finally he was convinced to allow them and gave his consent reluctantly.  
  
As they flew to the mountain Bubbles and Buttercup discussed what might happen. They grew more and more relaxed as they approached. Soon they landed in the secluded clearing where the ceremony was to be held.

Dist prepared all of the statues and stood in the area as Kylysse told them what to do. "In this ceremony you have to wear a certain uniform, and do a few movements." She began to show an example as she did a strange dance where she did a few flips and splits and it looked as if she was flying when she jumped into the air twirling. "Then the real amazing part will begin, but we can't tell you that or it will not work."  
  
Each girl nodded her head and practiced the dance moves, doing it flawlessly. Just then Dist walked up and looked at the girls. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way they were doing it, it was right, but being so young it made it funny.  
  
He handed each girl a leotard and a few garments that looked like a medieval tunic to put over it. He gestured towards a few bushes behind a large boulder, "Dress behind there, I can imagine you want your privacy."  
  
They flew back there and quickly put on their uniforms while discussing the whole situation. Blossom was the first to comment, "This is all so weird... they seemed so sinister at first but after a while you get used to it, then they seem gentle."  
  
Bubbles nodded, "I agree. I'm glad we're helping them."  
  
Buttercup just agreed without a word. Her mind was still set on their first encounter, she had been utterly defeated and beaten badly. She couldn't decide whether to trust them or not.  
  
After they were done changing, they flew out and set their original clothes on a nearby stand. Then they looked up and got a good look at the surroundings, they gasped in wonder and surprise.  
  
The whole clearing was lit with large torches with huge balls of fire on top of them, and there were various statues and carvings scattered about. In the middle of it all were 3 stands.  
  
Dist gestured toward the stands, "Stand on them and do the dance Kylysse showed you. Oh, and here... you're gonna need these."  
  
Dist handed them each a pair of fingerless gloves with spiked on the ends of them, the girls gave him a bewildered look and began to worry.  
  
Dist began to comfort them by talking in a soothing voice and patting their heads, not in a dog way but in an admiring way. "You'll be fine with all your past experience, just don't fret and do what you usually do and you'll be fine."  
  
Dist grabbed 3 separate vials of Antidote X and poured one on each of the girls. He pointed to the stands and went to his drums, beginning to play a steady beat.  
  
Kylysse directed all of the smoke towards the girls, to make it a giant pillar of smoke above the girls. It was like a giant hood overtop of them.  
  
As the girls danced the fire got bigger and bigger, and the smoke got bigger as well. The statues seemed to be coming to life as well and danced with the girls, it all looked strangely beautiful and strange at the same time.  
  
Then the statues exploded with fire and disappeared just as fast. The spiked gloves on the girls' hands seemed to ooze a black liquid onto the ground. As soon as it was all over, there were 3 separate puddles.  
  
The girls were about to get off the stands when Dist began to play louder and faster. The piles of liquid came to life as each of them shaped into the dark side of each girl.  
  
Dist yelled out as soon as they were fully formed, "Don't be afraid, the light always triumphs over darkness if you use it to your advantage! This is your chance, take your newly found light power and mold your destinies!"  
  
What Dist had said didn't make much sense to the girls, but each fought their dark part, even without their powers.  
  
Blossom punched the DRK-Blossom with her spiked glove and followed it up with a roundhouse, but DRK-Blossom grabbed her foot and pulled on it. Our Blossom had used that to her advantage though and used the pull as an extra force to nail the DRK-Blossom in the face with her glove. The DRK-Blossom staggered back and began to ooze down to the ground. As this happened Blossom began to feel new power coming to her as she punched the monster one more time, but the gloves became a brilliant white sword in her hands as it sliced DRK-Blossom in half. It disappeared under the glow of the sword.  
  
Bubbles had a similar situation as she fought with her dark counterpart. She was letting loose a flurry of punches and kicks on it, DRK-Bubbles couldn't defend most of her attacks but kept coming for more. Bubbles let loose a vicious kick that sent the dark girl staggering to the ground. As DRK-Bubbles began too ooze, it ran away as fast as it could and Bubbles couldn't keep up with its speed. Just then her gloves turned into a bow and quiver of arrows. She shot DRK-Bubbles in the back of the head, the arrows' glow made it disappear.  
  
Buttercup was doing the best of them all, she was attacking without mercy nailing the DRK-Buttercup in the face each time, without letting up for even a second. Just then DRK-Buttercup kicked Buttercup in the stomach, giving it time to get away. Buttercup gave chase and attacked it every time she got close enough. DRK-Buttercup tripped and began to ooze, but just then Buttercup's gloves became white and the spike grew out into a pure white blade. She raised it above her head and plunged it into the dark counterpart. The blade glowed until the dark ooze was no more.  
  
All three girls stood there flabbergasted, gazing at their new weapons. Dist walked up to them and gave them a wide smile, "Congratulations, you have destroyed the darkness within you that will be your weakness against your greatest foe, and you have molded your light magic into the weapons to slay the beast. Come. Let us celebrate."  
  
He gave each girl a vial of chemical X, which they happily poured over their heads. They went home and celebrated with the professor and their newfound friends.

"Professor!" squealed Bubbles as she rushed into his open arms, hugging him tightly." Itwassocool! Wedidthisreallycooldanceandwefoughtourdarksidesevenwithoutourpowers! Ifeelsostrongandinvincible. ThisisGREAT!" She was talking a blue streak and quite excited.  
  
"Girls," said the Professor, carefully peeling Bubbles off him. "You may still get hurt. You'll have to hone your powers to the point of perfection." He looked at the pair of Walkers. "Would you like to help me?"

Kylysse was about to say something about them being perfect as they were, but Dist put his hand over her mouth. "Yes, of course. Do the girls have some kind of training exercise?"  
  
The professor nodded, "There's the danger grid. Why do you ask?"  
  
Dist smirked. "Let me have a look at it."  
  
They walked down to the danger grid room and began to add new exercises and modes of training to it. Surprisingly though, Dist knew a lot about electronics and knew exactly how to upgrade to the danger grid and add programs of how to train the girls' light magic. By time they were done there were 10 new modes to train the girls' magic with.  
  
Dist began to double- and triple-check the system to make sure things work, "I want the girls to master each mode before they fight Mudo. It's a good way to make sure they have a good chance of succeeding."  
  
Dist turned on mode 1 and gestured for the girls to head inside, they walked in ready for their first magic training...

While they were fighting, Mudo was watching through a large scrying pool of werwulfe blood. His long, blood red demon tail twitched and his lip curled as he saw how easily they destroyed the holographic beings of evil. The zombies, splattered. The wraiths, battered. The Lethifolds, true and truthfully tattered.  
  
"BLAST IT!" Mudo yowled as he bombarded the pool with flaming ice. "Those insolent children are making a fool out of me! I sent real monsters down and what happens? They're defeated, THAT'S what happens!"  
  
"Perhaps, sire, it would do you good to check on your other lower-class demons," soothed one of his concubines, Hisine Tariadi, smoothly.  
  
"'Tis a good idea, sire. Per'aps you should try it," agreed another concubine sweetly.  
  
"True. I'm glad I thought of it," he remarked. Tuning the pool to the demon attacking the high school, he roared in anger when he discovered that the demon had been turned into a pup and was being pampered by a young girl.  
  
"HISINE!" he yelled. She scurried to him. "Down to the torture dungeon! IMMEDIATELY!" She turned to go down the steps, casting a stony, hurt look over her shoulder before descending into the dungeons.

Dist grinned at the way the girls were handling everything so perfectly, he did notice flaws here and there but otherwise he was pleased. He upped the training level to 7, the max was 10 of course. Twice as many monsters appeared and this time they were werewolves, lightning fast and very agile.  
  
The girls each used their weapon with skill beyond a lifetime's work, they destroyed the holograms with ease and had even a little time to make short talk among themselves.  
  
Mudo stood above his pool of werwulfe blood and glared down at the image he saw. "Not even MY werewolves are that fast! Curse those insolent brats!" He pounded his fist on a nearby table and it broke in two.   
  
The second concubine made a suggestion, but was still in fear of what might happen if he did, "P-perhaps sire... that you could-d... s-s-send one your..."  
  
"Spit it out Musho!!!" Mudo screamed.  
  
"Maybe you can send one of your high class demons!!!"  
  
Mudo scratched his chin thoughtfully, "That may work... Glad I thought of it..."  
  
Dist grinned as he looked at all the werewolf bodies and he turned the knob of the machine up to 8. A huge army of lesser demons appeared and instantly attacked, the girls were overwhelmed and trampled instantly to the dismay of the professor, "Turn it off! Quick!"   
  
All of a sudden a brilliant white flash erupted in the middle of the huge army and the girls flew out of it, leaving a dozen dead demons behind. They began to attack wildly and soon they were all gone.  
  
The power went out then and the girls shrieked out in surprise, apparently fighting demons and monsters really did spook them even though they defeated them flawlessly. Dist was messing with the controls, "This isn't right... the power seems to be off in the danger grid only." Just then a black hole appeared in the middle of the room and fire erupted from it, and a 10-foot tall demon appeared from it and it looked like it could really cause some damage.  
  
Dist gritted his teeth, "Mudo's handy work... that is Noshuro, a fire demon that could blow this whole house up with a flick of the wrist!" He nodded towards Kylysse and they both ran into the danger grid to help fight the monster...

Kylysse flew into action. Kicking and punching a demon she had only once fought before, she knew thru that one experience that her blows only dazed him for a second. Gritting her teeth, she chomped off Noshuro's ear!  
  
"Hmm...could use a little salt, but all in all, a tasty lil' snack!" she remarked, licking her lips. Then she yelled, "Dist! Start chompin'! We can easily finish him off double quick time if we keep munchin'! Girls! Don't eat! Just get me some water and a big pot! And boil the water! Dist! Don't finish him off! Leave the arms and legs! They're more edible!"  
  
In no time, they finished him off, but left a certain disgusting area(ewww!) to rot in the Smiths' backyard. Kylysse cooked up a delicious soup out of the arms and legs for the Girls and Professor, who enjoyed it thoroughly.  
  
"By the way," said the Professor, munching a toe," What do you call this soup?"  
  
"Dist and Kylysse grinned at each other. They said in unison, "Demon le limbs!"

After dinner Dist, Kylysse, and the girls began to strategize their attack, they had to destroy the beast from the outside and make a hole into its insides, and then they could fight the beast within.

Something landed in their kitchen, but they didn't notice this and continued talking.


End file.
